IN ANOTHER WORLD
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: one-shot song fic YxY Yami is on a road needing a ride...and gets more than that.


IN ANOTHER WORLD  
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
  
Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. Am I a famous singer? No. Do I own YuGiOh or 'In Another World' (the song)? HELL NO! Wish I did though...*sigh*  
  
Wow...ANOTHER song-fic one shot...this is becoming a trend... ^_~  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: 'Hikari' is past Yugi. Yami and Yugi are around 23 in here okay? And Yami hasn't meet Yugi before. Got it? How did he get out of the Sennen Puzzle? Got me... XP  
  
Lyrics: In Another World - Joe Diffie  
  
inanotherworldinanotherworldinanotherworld  
  
He stared out at the long dusty road. 'Nope. No way can I get trough here...looks like I'll need to hitchhike...joy.' He sat beside an overpass and waited...  
  
and waited...  
  
and waited...  
  
and waited...  
  
and got really bored. His thoughts started to shift towards his past. 'Hikari, how I miss you, my desert flower. How different are these times than those of Khemit. I wish that the cursed ritual of the sealing did not have to force us apart. Damn.'  
  
~Thumb stuck high in the air  
  
~Destination: anywhere this road decides to go  
  
He watched the road, and saw the heat rising of it. Sighing, he walked under the overpass and sat in the shade. He just hoped that someone would come along here soon and give him a lift.  
  
He yawned, tired. 'I might as well get some sleep...looks like no one will be coming for a while...'  
  
and before he could finish his thought, he was asleep.  
  
~Underneath the desert sky  
  
~I find a place to hide and rest my weary bones  
  
~This underpass will shade the heat  
  
~And as my mind drifts off to sleep  
  
"Yugioh! Were are you?" A petit boy called, his amethyst eyes serching for his love. His love that was sneaking up on him...  
  
"Yugioh~! Where are you? I-WAH! YUGIOH!" The smaller one cried, in midair. Yugioh just smirked.  
  
"Yes Hikari?" He smirked when his cute mirror image pouted. He put Hikari down on their bed and sat behind him. Yugioh loved to run his fingers through Hikari's hair...it was so soft and silky and long...unlike his, Hikari's hair went down, past his solders. Hikari turned and looked at Yugioh, his violet eyes shining in the faint starlight.  
  
~There you are with your hair all down  
  
~And your feet are bare, in your cotton gown  
  
~What a beautiful sight, in the moonlight  
  
"I missed you Yugioh..." Hikari murmured as he nuzzled him. Yugioh smiled softly as he hugged his love possessively. "I know that we won't have much longer together..." Yugioh sighed and closed his eyes...Hikari had the gift of foresight dreams, not that you needed it. Yugioh knew that soon he would need to sacrifice his soul to stop the shadows.  
  
There suddenly was a bright light in his face.  
  
~The way you're lookin' at me with your lovin' eyes  
  
~You let me know that for all my life  
  
~You will always be my only girl  
  
He woke with a start as a cars headlights passed. "HEY!! I NEED A RIDE!!" It did little good, as the car kept on driving. 'Damn that bastard...I need to stop thinking about that...it was in the past, in Khemit, in another world almost...'  
  
~But that's another place in time  
  
~Back when you were mine  
  
~In another world  
  
He saw a red convertible approaching and waved, doubting that the car would stop. He was very surprised when it did. He grabbed his backpack and sprinted over to the car, noting with surprise how dark it was...'hmm...seems like it might storm...' He got into the car and muttered a quick thanks, not really even bothering to look at the driver.  
  
~A car stops way up ahead  
  
~I climb inside her hair is red  
  
~I thank her for the ride  
  
He didn't really pay attention to the driver's chatter as the night wore on. He nodded or inserted a 'mmhm' when appropriate. He sighed, watching the drops of rain hit the windshield, it was hypnotizing...'Hikari, how I wish you were here...' He sighed and slipped into a light doze.  
  
~She talks the miles away  
  
~I nod and smile and try to say  
  
~Anything to be polite  
  
"Yugioh..." He sat up, looking around the car.  
  
"Hikari?" He whispered. No, it was impossible...  
  
"Yugioh, what's wrong?" He turned and was meet with brilliant violet eyes. Eyes of the past. Eyes of Hikari.  
  
~But as the darkness ends the day  
  
~Another voice whispers my name  
  
"What?" He murmured. He took his first look at the driver, and was stricken with the similarities of him and Hikari. "Who?"  
  
"My name's Yugi. You?"  
  
"Yami" He managed, his throat as dry as if he had eaten the sands of Khemit's desert.  
  
"Yami...I like that name." Yugi smiled softly, his endless chatter gone.  
  
~There you are with your hair all down  
  
~And your feet are bare, in your cotton gown  
  
~What a beautiful sight, in the moonlight  
  
He looked on as Yugi drove through the storm, and wondered how he couldn't notice. Yugi's eyes were the same as Hikari, and his hair (if it wasn't in a ponytail) was the same as well.  
  
'Hikari...he said I would find a love again. Is Yugi who he was talking about?'  
  
~The way you're lookin' at me with your lovin' eyes  
  
~You let me know that for all my life  
  
~You will always be my only girl  
  
'The eyes are the same...but this is Yugi, not Hikari. He'd probably kick me out of his car...but-no! That was the past, not now.' He frowned slightly.  
  
~Back when you were mine  
  
~In another world  
  
He turned and saw that Yugi was deep in thought. 'Well, now or never...' He waited until his courage returned and kissed Yugi.  
  
~There you are with your hair all down  
  
Yugi felt something soft brush his lips.  
  
~And your feet are bare, in your cotton gown  
  
His eyes snapped open from where they had been almost closer with weariness and fatigue.  
  
~What a beautiful sight, in the moonlight  
  
He saw that it was the hitchhiker.  
  
~The way you're lookin' at me with your lovin' eyes  
  
He was kissing him.  
  
~You let me know that for all my life  
  
HE was KISSING HIM!  
  
~You will always be my only girl  
  
And he was pulling away! Yugi gave a mental smirk.  
  
~But that's another place in time  
  
He pulled back. 'I am sooooo stupid! Now I'll-' His brain shut down as Yugi kissed him passionately.  
  
When the kiss was done Yugi looked up and met his eyes.  
  
~Back when you were mine  
  
"I can't explain it, but, I feel like I've known you forever. I, I'm not much, I don't make much money and I always mess up...but, if you're willing, I would, I mean, I could-"  
  
Yugi shut up as he kissed him. "You're perfect my light.  
  
~In another world  
  
Yugi blushed and glanced up at him. "You really think?"  
  
"No. I know it." Yugi smiled, a lone tear crawling down his face. No one had ever said that before...  
  
~In another world  
  
Hikari looked as Yugioh, his love from the past, kissed Yugi. He smiled. "I'm glad you found happiness again my pharaoh." He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned.  
  
"Hikari, we should go." Hikari nodded at his angel friend, and gently pushed his friend's white bangs out of his chocolate eyes.  
  
"You're right Tenshi, by the way, has Bakura found anyone?" Tenshi smiled.  
  
"Yes. His name is Ryou." Hikari took Ryou's hand and they flew back to their home.  
  
'Farewell Yugioh, my dark demon; farewell.' Hikari knew, somehow, Yugioh had heard.  
  
~In another world  
  
He looked into Yugi's eyes and saw love. Pure love. He smiled and kissed Yugi again. 'Farewell Hikari, my angel of light; farewell.'  
  
And he knew Hikari had heard him.  
  
Then he turned from his past to his future.  
  
Yugi.  
  
~In another world  
  
endosongendosongendosongendosong  
  
Well? What think thee? ^_^ Please review! ^_^ Thankies! 


End file.
